Snake Mother
Snake Mother was the leader and master of snake demons, including Xiao-Bai, Xiao-Qing and Chang-Pan. To counter the threat posed by General, she decided to let Xiao-Bai to assassinate her enemy. However, even though she gave the Jade Hairpin to Xiao-Bai as a weapon, she still didn't entirely trust her apprentice. In her human form, Snake Mother appeared to be an tall and attractive woman with four snakes coiling on her head as some sort of hair accessories. However, those snakes seemed to be alive, and could sway at will. She also weared a dark red dress decorated with scales which had the same color of her snake form. Once she transformed into her snake form, Snake Mother would turned into a giant serpent with dark red spikes and heads on each side. Personality Snake Mother was cunning and doubtful. On the surface, she acted as a teacher and leader in the snake clan, helping other snake demons and teaching them mystic arts, but, in truth, she used other snake demons as the tool against General. Once General was dead, she revealed her true ambition immediately. Judging from her reaction to Xiao-Bai's failure, she might not believe in Xiao-Bai in the first place. It's probably why she sent Xiao-Bai into a suicide mission. She also didn't entirely trust Xiao-Qing, even though she already cursed her with the Scorching Death Scales, she still hinted Chang-Pan to deal with Xiao-Bai. Abilities As the master of snake demons, Snake Mother was a powerful demon. She could created a spiritual body of a gaint golden snake with her magic and used it as a weapon against her enemies. She also showed other magic skills in the movie, for example, to control Xiao-Qing and dispel others' doubt, she cursed her with the Scorching Death Scales, a magic curse that would teared the victim apart after three days. She aslo taught snake demons mystic arts, and as their master, she could channel her and other's magic into her student body to heal him or she could reverse this process and drained magic from her students to empower herself. As the original owner of the Jade Hairpin, she knew how to use it drain enemies' magic, and she was more skillful than Xiao-Bai. Unlike Xiao-Bai who could only activate Jade Hairpin with a physical contact, in the battle against General, she activated Jade Hairpin from a distance and drained General's magic in a short time. Concept Art 4676052297dda144eb7c657bbfb7d0a20df48620.jpg|Art concept Snake Mothe2.jpg|Early concept Trivia *Although her name wasn't revealed in the movie, however, according to Light Chaser Animation, she was called "蛇母" ("Snake Mother" or "Mother of the Snakes") during the development stage. *Just before the first appearance of Snake Mother, there two pair of eyes in the cave which implied her has two heads. *It's likely that General knew Snake Mother. When he was ambushed by Snake Mother, he recongized her immediately. *Like many other cultures, China also have folktales about two-headed snakes. Furthermore, in the southeast of China, there is a kind of snake called ''Calamaria septentrionalis, which has two "heads". As shown in the picture, it has a blunt tail which looks very similar to its head. It's believed that most of two-head snakes tales in China were inspired by this kind of snake. Category:Females Category:Leaders